Explorer Guardians: The Burrow
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: A NSFW drabble featuring human!Swiper and Human!Map. I call this Swap! What is Swiper to do when Map corners him in Swipers own house? What is he to do when Map wants more from him?


**Explorer Guardians: The Burrow**  
Written by: Chocolatechiplague  
Originally posted on: Tumblr  
Human/Guardian!Swiper and Map

If you have any questions about Swiper and Map in this, message me. They are human form and personalities are more then what a children's show would put in. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been ten days and five hours before Map had seen Swiper again. The fox had done well to stay from his sight and avoid any stealing from the children, but of course, Map could find anyone and anything. The redheaded fox was no exception to this as the albino male pressed him against the wall in Swiper's own house, raising an eyebrow at the fox. "You've been avoiding me. You didn't follow my orders even to come visit me. So disappointing."

Swiper stumbled over his words a bit, trying to scramble back, away from the pinning hold, away from the taller man. Anything to avoid this change. They were guardians for children! This wasn't suppose to happen, they weren't suppose to want for themselves, yet here was Map, admitting to such things and it would be a lie if Swiper said the thoughts hadn't came to mind since Map had kissed him. No no, this was all wrong!

"You've lost your damn mind, Map! What about Dora? You never thought of these things any of the hundreds of other kids we helped along through their short lives! Why now?! ME?! Why the hell me?"

"Simple. You interest me."

"That isn't an answer! Why are you starting this now? This isn't right and you know it, we are guardians, we do have get to have such things like thi- Hmmnn!"

The words and sharp tongue were forced to silence as Map pressed a rough, demanding kiss to his lips. One of his hands moving to tangle in red hair and rub the base of an ear. A squeak of sorts escaping his lips at the touch, just enough to allow Map to slip his tongue into Swiper's mouth. A dribble of saliva slipping between their lips, down Swiper's chin. Quickly turning his head from the albino's, breaking the kiss, Swiper panted for breath, to collect his mind and thoughts to speak and think fully. Even just the kiss was pushing things, the laws of being a guardian, and Map didn't give a damn, he didn't give a single damn as he kissed at Swiper's neck, running the tip of his tongue from his collarbone up.

Swiper tried to look away, his fingers clawing at the dirt wall of his burrow. How did map even get into his home? It wasn't a secret, sure, where he lived, but Swiper didn't keep his door open or unlocked. Looking up at the pink eyes that belonged to Map, Swiper decided he didn't want to know how he got in.

Not that Map would ever tell after all. He needed his own secrets, even from his soon to be lover.

Map ran his fingers over the tanned skin of Swiper's cheek, leaning in and brushing their lips. "Can you honestly say you don't want me? You don't want to know how I could make you feel with just one touch? Everything I could do to you each and every day? Can you look me in the eye and say you don't want me to take you this moment?"

Swiper whined loudly, attempting to look to Maps eyes, trying to get the words from his lips. "I don't . . . I don't want you." Swiper looked away as he spoke. Maps fingers gripped at Swiper's chin, forcing him to turn his face towards the taller, older guardian, distracting him for the most part from the hand that was slipping low against one of Swiper's thighs. "You're horrible at lying."

Swiper's head fell back roughly against the wall behind him as Map's fingers curled around his tail, stroking the base slowly, pulling at the soft fur. "Oh fuck, M-Map. St-stop it, my tail . . "

"Does it feel good? Just give in to it, ill take good care of you. Sionn." The use of his human name was one that Swiper hadn't expected and he would be lying if he said that it didn't affect him, that it didn't turn him on completely. Biting at his knuckle, Swiper gave a low whine. With his control slipping at the hand playing with his tail, when he felt lips against his own, Swiper didn't fight it, allowing it. Arms wrapping around Map's neck to tug him closer and passively demand more.

One of Map's hands moved easily from Swipers tail, ignoring the protest to push at the material of the orange skinny jeans, feeling Swiper squirm as they fell to his feet, to the tops of the orange boots they were tucked into. "Map, this isn't right, this isn't. . . Map."

"That isn't my name. You know what my actual name is, now use it. I want to hear it." One of Map's hands slid over the bulge in Swiper's boxer briefs, pressing roughly, cupping his cock through the material. Swiper shook his head, head ducked low to avoid looking at the 'gentleman' in front of him that was doing this to him. How was Map actually able to do all this? Had he no shame? Yet there Swiper was, hard, grinding his hips into Map's hand with saliva from their kissing down his chin. Swiper could only guess what he looked like in his state of dress and arousal.

Perhaps Map had some mind reading abilities that had never been mentioned as he bit at one furry fox ear, whispering harshly. "Foxes really are shameless sluts. You're hard and I just hardly touched you." Swiper gasped out, tilting his head back as he pressed himself into Map's hand once more before feeling the long digits take hold of his underwear and tug them down enough to take his cock from the cotton. "Map, yes, Map, oh yeessss."

The thumb that was rubbing along the slit at the top pressed down before pausing, Map's lips running over Swiper's throat. "Say my name, say my name like the whore you know you are. MY whore. You'll do anything for me just to get you off, won't you? That's the way it should be." The words from the taller males lips was making Swiper dizzy, rocking his hips roughly. He could feel his orgasm, could taste it as it started to come up. At the murmured name of 'Map', Swiper tried to get the albino to move his hand once more, yet Map just tightened his hold on his weeping cock.

"Map, please."

"Say my name and you can come."

"A . . . Alem." His hand started to move, the movements quick, fast, and rough. Swiper's hands moved to Map's shoulders, digging claw like nails into his skin, his teeth biting into his own lower lip, ginger hair sticking to Swiper's forehead due to sweat. "Say it again, say my name again. I want to hear it again."

"Alem, Alem, Alem please, Alem. I'm gonna . . . Alem, close."

"Come for me, now."

Swiper couldn't stop the high pitch sound from coming out as he reached climax. Map's hand collected most of the come, small amounts hitting Swipers jacket though, staining it with speckles of thick white. Map smiled sweetly, pecking Swiper's lips as he took a handkerchief from his pockets and wiped the come from his hand, tossing the fabric to Swiper as he slipped down the wall of his burrow home, panting for breath, trying to regain his composure and sanity. "I want that back, washed."

The redheaded fox could only silently watch as Map exited the house, leaving him to clean himself. After a moment, he ran his fingers through his hair, taking a breath.

" . . . Maybe . . . this can happen."


End file.
